


Loved

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: FUCK THIS IS SAD, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry, i didn't mean for this to happen tbh, nice nice nice, really gay poetry about really gay greasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poems about love from the point of views of johnny cade and dallas winston</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> fUCK this is sad you guys don't read this if it'll trigger you believe me i'm speaking from experience

you are twelve when you meet him

you are twelve and already you wish you were dead

covered in bruises you look him in the face and you are scared

he looks at your cuts and grabs you

not roughly, like you thought

grabs you by the arm and drags you into the house to cover up the pains

you are fourteen when you realize how frightening he really is

fourteen and afraid of everything but him

you’ve spent two years by his side and you never thought that he was anything but good

but green gray eyes ask you how you put up with him

and you think about it and tell them

that it was never about putting up with

you are sixteen when you realize you love him

sixteen and wishing for the world to end

you were told he could never love anyone

and you believed them because there was nothing else to believe

you are sixteen when you finally realize he loves you

sixteen, and dying when you aren’t ready

he tells you that they’re proud of you, that he’s proud of you

and at long last you know what it’s like to be loved

 

\----------

 

you are thirteen when you meet him

thirteen and already you hate the world

he looks at you with frightened eyes and you feel pity

and you grab him by the arm and clean him up

and hope to god that he isn’t afraid of you

you are fifteen when you realize that you love him

fifteen and hating everything but him

they tell you he worships you

and you tell yourself that he could never love you

and that worship is enough

but it’s not

you are seventeen when you realize he loves you back

seventeen and still only just learning to love when you lose it

you tell him that all of you are proud of him

and you mean that you’re proud of him

and for a moment he glows like a thousand stars

and then he is gone

you are seventeen when your world goes dark again

your sun has gone out and there is no moon or stars

and you know that you can’t let him go alone

so you don’t

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment i guess, i hope you didn't cry too much


End file.
